She Doesn't Scare Me
by Amorous-Thunder
Summary: Ash and Misty have been on bad terms with each other for an entire week, and when the gang is headed towards Saffron City, May and Misty decide to rest up a bit at a local spa, wasting more time than what was expected. What could possibly go wrong? Pokeshipping and slight Contestshipping. Rated T for minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a few things before we get started here:**

**1) This is going to be a two-shot (just because I don't like writing too much all at once.) In the future, I may shorten this to just a one-shot.**

**2) There is no romance in the first chapter, so I don't know if that's gonna bother you or not...**

**3) If you're confused about the setting and all that in the beginning, I apologize in advance. Please tell me in a review or a PM, because I'd really like to know about that myself.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon ain't mine. I just write this shit for the hell of it.**

* * *

She Doesn't Scare Me

Just as soon as Ash had entered the Kanto region, he had received an unexpected call from Misty. She was worried sick about him traveling all alone in the Kanto region, because both Cilan and Iris had left him all to himself in the Unova region.

Or... Wait. It was something like that. Cilan and Iris hadn't mentioned where they were going - they had just sort of up and left.

At least, that's what Ash had thought.

And then, somewhere along the way, both May and Drew had decided to tag along with him, claiming that they were headed to a contest battle, which was being held up in Saffon City, to which was also coincidentally the very same city Ash had been planning to go to, since he had heard that there was suppose to be a new gym leader there, and that since... Since...

And... And _somehow,_ both Brock and Max had managed to squeeze their way into the picture, too - and then... And then...

And then it had all just sort of went downhill from there. It had all just become one huge, gigantic, colossal mess to Ash - and he couldn't tell who arrived first, who arrived last, who did what before this, and who did what before that. The sequencing of events had been making his head spin all day (but it's not like it really mattered, anyway - so he tried hard not to think about it.)

So now here he was, sitting there, Indian-style, glancing about anxiously from Brock, to Drew, to Max. Brock was preparing a meal, Drew was sitting down on the ground with his back framed to a tree, and Max was checking his watch (like he had been doing compulsively for the last twenty-five minutes now.)

Earlier that week, Ash and Misty had got into a heated discussion about who ate the last twinkie. Of course, they had accused each other, to which one would try to prove the other wrong - and now... Now they've been on bad terms with each other ever since. And just earlier today, Misty had suggested that they stop at a local spa, complaining that her body was _too_ sore and that a nice, hot, relaxing spa would be the perfect treatment to cure all her aches and pains. Yeah, as _if._ Ash knew she did this on purpose - and not just because she was ailed, either. _No._ She did this sort of thing just to spite him. And the worse part was, was that she and May were _still_ in the spa, biding their time.

After checking his watch for the umpteenth time that day, Max adjusted his glasses. "If they don't get done soon, we're going to miss the bus to Saffron City."

"Tell me about it," Ash groaned. "They've been in there for at least a good hour and a half."

"Oh, I don't think it's been _that_ long, Ash... I think you're just exaggerating," Brock said.

"Yeah, but not by much," Ash quipped, grumbling quietly to himself. He dug his fingers into his thighs, bundling his pants into his clenched fists. "Arrgh! If they don't hurry up, I'm going to miss my gym battle!" he cried, releasing a fit of frustration.

To this, Max eyed him distastefully. "Chill out, Ash. You can just have your gym battle tomorrow..."

"No way! I just gotta have my gym battle today!"

"Well," Drew chimed in, "it's not like we can make them go any faster..."

Brock nodded in agreement. "Drew's right, Ash. You may as well just-"

"_I'll_ make them go faster!" Ash gathered to his feet. "I'll have my swellow _drag_ 'em out!" He had _had_ it. If Brock, Drew and Max wanted to waste their lives away waiting on the girls, then that was their own problem. Ash, on the other hand, would not stand for it. He had a gym battle coming up, and he wasn't going to miss out on it, no matter what. He began marching off madly, only to make it a few steps from where he had been sitting (and he would've made it much farther, too, if Brock hadn't managed to catch up to him to hold him back.)

"B-But, Ash!" Brock exclaimed, struggling to keep a hold on Ash's wrist. "I-I really don't think that's such a good idea."

"Oh yeah? And why not?" Ash asked, tugging his wrist away.

"Come on, Ash," Brock reasoned. "Just wait a little longer, okay? I-I don't think I'm prepared to handle anymore of Misty's wrath today..." He gulped.

"She doesn't scare me. What's she gonna do? Sick her psyduck on me?"

"Uh, Ash? It seems that you're forgetting that Misty has a very powerful gyarados in her possession nowadays... And if her dragon rage is already bad, then I'd hate to see just how worse her gyarados' dragon rage _truly_ is," Brock explained. An episode of a Godzilla-sized Misty had flashed by in his mind, terrorizing a certain city with flamethrowers as she gobbled up the citizens who were trying to escape from her evil clutches in the streets, her massive jaws filled with horrific, razor-sharp teeth. Unlike Ash, just the mere thought of it had caused Brock to quiver in fear.

"So what? She can yell at me all day for all I care," Ash said. "I'm not afraid of anything. Not even Misty." He took out a particular pokeball and sent it flying into the air. "Go, Swellow!"

A dark-bluish bird was revealed, stretching out its wide wingspan. "Swellow!"

"Swellow, tell the girls that if they don't get done soon, we're all gonna leave without them!" Ash commanded.

"Swellow!" The dark-bluish bird took flight.

Brock stood from behind, astonished. Max and Drew only sat there, witnessing the event from afar.

A few seconds ticked by and Max slapped a hand to his face. "We're doomed."

* * *

Misty couldn't possibly feel more at ease. She had her back slumped against the edge of the spa as the upper portion of her body stood out from above the water, her elbows supporting most of her weight while the rest of it was left for the water to handle. She watched the steam rise from all around her before she dipped her head back, closing her eyes. All of the tension she had once built up had now officially abandoned her for good.

"Ah, now this is how a girl _should_ feel," she sighed. "No Ash, no worries, no problems."

"Umm... Hey, Misty?" May was somewhere in the middle of the spa with her. "Don't you think we should be getting out?" she asked, sorry to have interrupted Misty's perfect ease. "I'm pretty sure the bus to Saffron is going to depart soon. Not to mention, my hands and feet are starting to get all pruney."

"If you want to leave, then that's fine," Misty snapped. "I'm staying in here."

"Well - okay," May said uncertainly. She got out of the spa and started to dry herself off with a purple towel. "But does this mean you're not coming to Saffron with us?"

"I don't see why I should if Ash is going to be there."

May blinked. "Just because he ate the last twinkie doesn't mean you should completely avoid him."

Misty shook her head lazily. "No, it's not just that. It's just," she thought, furrowing her eyebrows as she paused, which had caused a small crease to form from in between them, "it's just been a lot of things lately..."

"Really? Like what?"

"Like... I don't know," Misty explained effortlessly. "Half of them aren't even his fault, and that's what bugs me even more."

Again, May blinked, confused.

Misty carried on with, "Like," which she had seriously wanted to slap herself for because she knew she was beginning to sound just like her sisters, "haven't you ever had any problems with Drew?" She made it sound like she and Ash were dating; they weren't, May knew, only May and Drew were - but still... Misty was still holding onto the tiny glint of hope that maybe one day she'd finally be able to muster up enough courage to confess to Ash.

"Oh, yeah, of course. Drew and I have had plenty of disagreements - but not a single one of them got resolved without us first talking about it." May smiled. "You should just go and talk to him. That's what I'd do."

"Thanks, but no thanks. With Ash, it'd be completely different. If I tried talking to him about anything, he just wouldn't understand," Misty huffed. "He's as dense as a walnut, I swear."

_'Walnuts are dense?'_ May wondered.

"Swellow!" A bird cawed, surprising both May and Misty as they twisted their heads around to find Ash's swellow, soaring towards them. It swooped down and hovered beside Misty now.

"Huh?" Misty looked baffled. "Swellow? What are you doing here for? Oh, wait, lemme guess: Ash wants me to come out of this spa, doesn't he? Ha!" She whipped her head to the side, crossing her arms with a pushed smile. "Well, he can forget it. Until he apologizes to me _first_, I'm not coming out of this spa - and that's final!"

"Swell-swellow?" Swellow cocked its head to the side, as if to ask, "How am I suppose to tell him _that?_"

Thankfully, May seemed to have read Swellow's thoughts. "Uh, I don't think Swellow can be the bearer of such news; Pokemon can't talk, remember, Misty?" She then glanced upwards, applying a finger to her lip, looking lost in thought. "Although... There _is_ Team Rocket's meowth - and it can talk..."

"Arrgh! Fine! Then I'll just write it down, for crying out loud!" Misty shouted. She struggled to reach for her backpack, which was some distance away from the spa from her, trying her hardest to keep her body in the water. After she had finally reeled it in, she began fishing through it, already losing most of her patience. "Now where did I put that stupid pen and paper?" she growled.

May took something out from her own backpack. "Um, here," she told Misty, handing out a pen and piece of paper to her, "you can use-"

Ripping the pen and paper from her hands, Misty began to write savagely.

"Mine?" May finished, shocked and worried.

"Dear Mr. Wanna-Be-Pokemon-Master," Misty wrote, forcefully saying each word out loud, "I want a damn apology, and I want it now! And don't you dare tell me you have no idea what I'm talking about, because you do! If you-"

"Uh, actually, Misty, I think I have a better idea!" May panicked. She immediately took the pen and paper from Misty, starting to write, _'Dear Ash,'_ using the tree as a hard surface to write on. When she had finished, she gave the note to Swellow and beamed, "Here you go, Swellow!"

"What did you just write?" Misty asked.

"I wrote that you were sorry, like it should be," May said.

"Huh!? Why!? He's the one who should be sorry!" Misty turned, hoping to find Swellow still there. By the time she had realized that it was no longer there, she had already found it in the sky. It had flown far from the two with the note still in its beak. "Swellow, wait!"

From behind her, Misty could hear an array of giggles coming form May, and upon turning back around to face her, she asked, "May, what exactly did you write?"

"Sorry," May chocked. "I think some of Dawn's pranks must have rubbed off on me."

* * *

It had been forty-five minutes. _Forty-five_ godforsaken minutes - and the girls were still not out of that damned spa. By now, Ash should've been ripping his hair out, but he wasn't. However, something inside of him _did_ click when he had shot up to proclaim, "That's it! I've had it! I'm not waiting any longer! Let's just go!"

Drew stood up, taking oath. "Ash, I'm not going anywhere without May."

Max copied. "Me neither."

"Fine, then it'll just be me and Brock! I don't care!" Fuming, Ash began storming off. "Come on, Brock!"

"Ash," Brock soothed, "I think you better go take a walk and try and calm down. We're not leaving the girls alone to fend for themselves."

"Fine, I don't need you, either, Brock."

Ash began walking off on his own, with soon after having felt guilty. He knew he probably shouldn't have lashed out the way he did, but...

He tucked his hands into his pockets, gazing down at the grassless, dirt-filled road ahead of him. A sad look came to his eyes.

But it was May and Misty's fault. Well, mostly, it was Misty's fault, not May's.

He saw a pidgey hop from one branch to another, chirping. He then let his gaze wander over to a log, deciding that it would be a good place to take a rest, and so he did. He released a sigh as he thought, _'I wonder when Swellow's going to get back...'_

"Spinar - ak," a voice had cried.

"Woah!" Startled, Ash almost fell to the ground. He glanced over, finding a spinarak to be dangling from one long, silky string next to him. "Oh, it's just a spinarak," he laughed, feeling foolish. "You scared me there."

"Spinar... Ak."

He froze, staring into the spinarak's eyes, as if be transfixed. "Wait a minute," he mumbled, mostly to himself. "I think I have an idea." He then began to bust out laughing, holding a finger up to his nose. "This is going to be so good!" He cried, quieted, and then stood up. "Oh, Misty..." He smiled devilishly. "I have a surprise for you..."

* * *

**I think we all know what Ash has in store for Misty... :D Hoho...**

**Review if you want to live. Heehee, just kidding. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I bet you all thought I forgot about this, didn't you? Ha, ha... Well, think again!**

**Was the last chapter really _that_ bad? o_o; If so, I wish you guys would tell me about it. *sigh* Oh well... Here's the next part of the story. I think it's better than the first part, but you're just gonna have to read to find out. ;D**

* * *

"Aiyeeeeeh!"

A flock of pidgeys flew from a wide range of trees. Ash chortled amongst himself when he had heard the bloodcurdling scream of Misty. He was stationed behind a tree in the nearby distance of the spa.

Drew came running when he had heard the cry. "Don't worry, May! I'm here for y-"

May was closely examining a spinarak before he had found her. She had ended her study by tilting a head at him, her expression blank, her eyes fixed. "Oh, hey, Drew." She was wearing a red and white polka dot bikini, which was the very precise reason Drew had instantly froze in his tracks. He didn't need to stare at her for too long to know that she looked darn good in that thing, and he could feel his face heating up in no time at all.

He hid, trying to mask his newfound emotion, turning away from her and crossing his arms. "If you're not hurt, then I'm going back."

"Hey, don't be like that," May said, walking up to him. "I could've been seriously hurt - then what you have done?"

"You're lucky you didn't _get_ hurt," Drew said. "What happened, anyway? Who was screaming?"

"Misty. She-"

"Ash Ketchum! You've got some explaining to do!"

All eyes flew to Misty as she stormed her way pass the trees, stomping like a rampardos on a rampage. If she were really the size of one, she would've crushed those trees flat. She met in front of Ash, made a "well-what-do-you-have-to-say-for-yourself" kind of stance, and ceased her fury with a huff, narrowing her eyes down at him.

Ash wasn't picking up on just _why_ Misty was responding the way that she was. He knew, of course, that she was angry at him for having put a bug-type pokemon near the spa to invade her space, letting it disrupt her peace while also scaring the hell out of her - but he wasn't quite grasping just _how_ she knew it was _him_, and not somebody else. Surely, anybody else could have just as easily put that spinarak there, not just him, right?

Dwelling on that thought, Ash had allowed the question to control and conflict him, and had inevitably asked, "Huh? How'd you know it was me?"

"Oh, so it _was_ you? I knew it! Eating the last twinkie wasn't enough, so you had to scare me half to death, too!"

Ash didn't speak, let alone budge. He kept a steady gaze on Misty, making a mental note on how she was dressed. His eyes drifted from the horsea print he found on the upper half of her bathing suit to the small, red bow that partially poked out from behind her neck. He had seen her in plenty of bathing suits before, but never like this. Although, he couldn't really say what made this one so special...

"What's the matter? Is it finally sinking in for you? Are you finally going to tell me you're sorry now?" Misty sternly put her hands to her hips.

Ash's cheeks had become a pink.

"Uh..."

Misty eyed him suspiciously. "Why... Why are you looking at me like that?" A feeling of self-consciousness had washed over her as she anxiously glanced down at herself to see just _what_ Ash was staring at. She figured that maybe there was a piece of lint that was sticking to her, or that maybe a bit of dirt had rubbed off on her skin. When she had found nothing, her eyes met with Ash's again, as she thought for sure that Ash had gone insane.

"You're..."

"I'm... I'm what, Ash?"

"You're," Ash trailed off, the words remaining lodged in his throat.

They continued to stare at each other, not moving the slightest bit of muscle. They had fallen under some type of spell, with neither of the two able to tear their gazes apart from one another. Even May and Drew had fallen victim to this spell, staring at the two from afar.

"Ash, Misty!" Brock's sudden voice became heard.

"May, Drew!" Max's followed.

Brock had entered the scene along with Max, panting slightly from having ran so much. "What happened? We heard someone screaming."

"Yeah, and Drew just ran off ahead of us," Max explained. "Is everyone all right?"

Ash, May, Drew, and Misty turned their heads to look at them.

May held a closed fist to her chest. "Yeah, everyone's fine."

A dark-bluish figure appeared in the sky and swooped down, screeching, "Swellow!" It was Swellow, and it had landed upon Ash's shoulder, a note clasped firmly between its beak.

"Swellow, you're back!" Ash exclaimed. He then noticed the small note it was holding. "Huh? What's with this note?" He took the note and studied it.

"Ah!" Misty snatched the note away from him. "I-It's nothing! Don't read it!" She hid it behind her back.

"If it's nothing, then why are you hiding it behind your back?"

"B-Because!" Misty spat. "It's none of your business, okay, Ash!?"

"Come on, Mist - just let me read it." Ash reached out for the note, but just as he did, Misty had already avoided him, shouting, "No way!" Regardless, Ash had eventually managed to grab it anyway, claiming his victory with a "Ha!"

Misty desperately tried to retrieve the note back from him. "It's mine, Ketchum! Give it back!"

Ash started to read the line: _"Dear Ash, please-"_

But before he could read much further, Misty had torn the note away from him again. "Ha! Now quit fooling around and let's go catch the bus to Saffron!"

Brock put a finger up, sweat-dropping. "Actually... The bus had already departed about ten minutes ago."

May backed up, shocked. "Whaaat? Th-Then that means I missed out on my newest contest ribbon. Oh man..." She drooped over in her defeat.

"Don't flatter yourself," Drew said. "You never know if you could've won that ribbon, anyway."

"Huh? I know I would have won that ribbon, Drew! And besides, might I remind you that I have more ribbons than you'll ever have?"

Drew smiled, brushing a bit of hair from his face. "Heh. Funny how it never used to be that way."

"W-Well, it doesn't matter how it _used_ to be! The past is in the past, and all that matters now is the present and the future!"

"Okay, okay," Brock broke up the fight. "Could we do with a little less arguing and a little more setting up camp, please?"

"Right!" May nodded eagerly. "Come on, Drew!" She grabbed Drew's hand and started to lead him to wherever, leaving behind a dazed Ash and Misty.

* * *

Incompetent Ash couldn't get his tent to stay up to save his life. So, Misty, being the amazingly kind person that she knew she was, had agreed to set up Ash's tent for him as he sat aside doing absolutely nothing. He had been watching her from time to time with his arms folded behind his head, periodically thinking of how badly he felt for her, while at other times he felt as if she had gotten just what she had deserved. He watched her rub her hands together and blow into them, as the weather had already gotten a lot chillier than it used to be, now that it was dark.

"Thanks for the help, Mist," he said, deciding to play it nice, although he had hardly meant anything by it at all. All Misty did in turn was shoot him a dark look.

_'Right, of course...'_ he thought, his eyes rolling off of her momentarily before gluing to her again. He wished that she would wear something thicker than that usual half-shirt and shorts; she was going to freeze to death if she continued to wear such things. Although, he didn't really mind her wearing that bathing suit... _Wait._ Why was he thinking of _that?_

Coming to grips with reality, he found Misty giving him the most confounding of stares. Not knowing what further to do, he only returned her gaze, wondering just how long she had been doing that. He was almost half tempted to tell her that she had a bug-type pokemon on her arm, just because he knew that that would make her stop staring.

But the staring contest had eventually ended, anyway, when she had spoken up to at last say, "Hey, Ash?"

"Uh... Yeah?"

She stepped back awkwardly. "Uh... Nothing, never mind; forget it," she said, and that was that. She crawled back into her tent without further ado, and Ash had figured that that would probably be the last he saw of her for the night.

He then decided to crawl into his own, too, with Pikachu to follow. He laid himself down into his sleeping bag, and Pikachu curled up beside him. He closed his eyes, his mind peacefully drifting off to sleep.

"Hey... Ash?" A voice had whispered.

Ash stirred in his sleep.

"... Ash?" The voice came again.

Ash flopped over onto his side. "Don't let Spearow get away, Pikachu... Use iron tail..." he mumbled in his sleep.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu did as his trainer commanded in his dreams.

_"ASH!"_

Obviously awoken, Ash casually sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What's with all the screaming...?" he muttered. His eyes landed lazily upon Misty. "Oh, it's just you... What do _you_ want?"

Misty regressed back into a skittish child. "Um... Well... I can't go to sleep."

"Yeah? What do you want me to do about it? Read you a bedtime story?" Ash nestled himself back into his sleeping bag.

Misty's typical response probably would have been something sarcastic, like "Ha, ha, Ash, very funny," but this time, however, it was different. "I-I was wondering if you could tell me what you were going to say earlier - you know, before Brock and Max interrupted us," she said. She couldn't forget about what had happened earlier, not even if she had tried - and "trying" was what she had been doing up until she came and woke Ash up.

Ash shooed her off with, "Don't wanna. Get lost."

"Arrrgh! Just tell me, please!? I promise to leave you alone after that!"

"Why should I?" Ash asked her coldly. "I _'supposedly'_ ate that last twinkie, didn't I?"

"Huh?" Misty stared blankly, not understanding the slightest of what he was talking about. Then she knew. "Oh, fine," she sighed, "I don't think you ate the last twinkie, okay?"

"Then who did?"

"I don't know - but it wasn't me!"

Ash said nothing.

"Okay, look," Misty said, holding her forehead up as if it were about to burst, "if I really ate the last twinkie, I would tell you about it, alright!? B-Because that's how badly I want to know right now! Now could you please tell me what you were going to say!?"

Ash seemed to have pondered the thought. He then looked Misty straight in the eye. "Only under one condition," he said. "You have to let me read that note."

"Huh?"

_Note? What was Ash talking about...?_

"Well, you said you _'badly'_ wanted to know, right?"

_Oh, wait: the note that May had written about. Now Misty understood._

"R-Right, of course. Um... Let me go find it..."

All Misty had to do was tell Ash that she didn't write the note, and everything would be fine and dandy. Of course, she didn't even know what was written on the note to begin with, because she hadn't really had the time to read about it just yet. But just in case, she was going to tell him that she had nothing to do with it and that it was all thanks to May. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan.

She went to go retrieve the note, and came back with it shortly afterwards. She then hesitantly held it out to him. "H-Here it is." She should have went to go read the note in her tent before she had given it to him, but it was too late to be thinking that sort of thing now. She mentally slapped herself because of it.

Ash skimmed his eyes over the note, and after a few intervals of pause, he looked deeply concerned. "Misty..." he began, slowly and carefully, "You think I'm... _Hot?_"

_"WHAT?"_

It was one of those moments that if Misty had been sipping coffee, she would have spewed her coffee out _everywhere._ Thankfully, she didn't have coffee, and thankfully, there was the exit right next to her so that if things got _really_ awkward, she could easily make a run for it.

"Ack! N-No!" She ripped the note from his hands. "M-May! Sh-She wrote the note, not me!" She couldn't believe that she had forgotten to tell him that she didn't write the note. She must've been too overwhelmed just by the thought of it, which had actually caused her to forget to say something about it (somehow...)

Ash appeared dumbfounded. "Oh..."

They sat in some sort of awkward silence.

"So..." Misty started. "What were... What were you going to say earlier?"

Ash scratched at his temple as he gazed downwards. "Uh... I was just going to say that... That..." He blushed. "You're... Good-looking in your bathing suit, and... Uh..."

Misty's eyes widened.

Ash looked up at her, bright red. "Um, well, I-I don't mean it in _'that'_ kind of way, I just kinda meant..." Of course he meant it in _"that"_ kind of way. "Well, you know - that... You looked sorta pretty, I guess?" He forced out a nervous laugh.

Misty was, at the very least, _amazed_ by what she had just heard.

"Did... Did Brock tell you to say that?" she asked.

Ash shifted around uncomfortably. "Uhm, no... Why would he tell me to say _that?_"

"Didn't he tell you?" Misty prodded.

"Tell me what?"

Misty froze, merely staring pass Ash's shoulder and into the abyss.

Again, it grew quiet.

"So..." Ash started this time. "I guess this means we're not going to kiss?"

"_What?_ What exactly did May write?" Misty looked down at the note that she was holding, finally beginning to read it.

_"Dear Ash,_

_Please forgive me! I didn't mean to eat the last twinkie the other day! It was entirely my fault! I wish we could just kiss and make it up!_

_Love, Misty_

_P.S. I think you're hot."_

Misty cringed, crinkling the note in her hands. She could really kill May for writing that.

"Are you sure you didn't write it?" asked Ash.

"Yes, I'm sure I didn't write it."

"Are you really, _really_ sure?"

"Ash, the answer's not going to change no matter how many times you ask me, so quit askin'!"

Ash looked down at the ground disappointingly, acting like a dog that had just got scolded by its owner.

"Wait... Were you..." Misty began to ask out loud, but by catching herself, she stopped.

_'Was he... Hoping that I wrote all that?'_ she wondered.

She continued on with, "Do you mind if I try something, Ash?"

Pikachu, who had just woken up not too long ago, tilted its head to the side. "Pika?"

Ash blinked. "Like... What do you mean?"

"Like, umm..." Misty blushed. "Just hold still, okay?"

"... Okay?"

Misty edged towards Ash, shortening the distance between the two. When she had drawn close enough, she had planted a kiss right on his cheek. She pulled away shortly after, watching his face light up in the matter of seconds. She let go of a soft breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Do you think, some time in the future, you would like more of... _'That?'_"

Stunned, Ash answered with, "I-I think so."

"Good." Misty couldn't help but let a smile form on her face. "Then that only leaves one question..."

"Uh, what's that?"

Suspiciously, Misty glanced away from her new lover. "Who really ate the last twinkie...?"

"Pika-pii?" Pikachu perked up, twitching its ears. It went to go peek outside the tent and to then look back at both Ash and Misty as a way of signaling for them to come over. "Pika."

Ash and Misty did, and had found Brock's backpack to be out in the middle of camp, with two people madly rummaging through it in search of food. Ash and Misty exchanged all-knowing glances at one another, for they had already identified who the two were: they were none other than May and Max.

Drew seemed to come out of nowhere, looking smug with his arms crossed. "Well, it looks like we found out who our culprits are," he said.

May and Max panicked and accusingly pointed fingers at one another. "It was May's/Max's fault!"

* * *

**I didn't think I'd have this done before Christmas, and now I feel so proud of myself. :D Anyway, let me know what you think.**

**And, oh yeah... The title of this story isn't very fitting, is it? If you can find a better title to fit this story, I'll love you forever (because, sadly, I'm not very good with story titles, as you can already tell.) :/**


End file.
